


[ 牧炎 ]无人之境（三）

by MoonFireMY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 前戏巨长, 双龙, 四人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireMY/pseuds/MoonFireMY
Summary: 万字长车，前戏很长，前文移步lofter：月牙儿上有只鹤





	[ 牧炎 ]无人之境（三）

这是一片荒芜的大地，大地之上，深渊般的沟壑纵横交错，举目望去，尽是一番颓垣断堑的景象。

而在远处，一座巨大无比的点将台坐落于此，黑石铺就出巨大的广场，放眼望去，壮观无比——这本是玄龙军修炼所用的广场，如今玄龙军尽数在外，这广场便空了下来，此时渺无人迹，显得恢胎旷荡。

牧尘与炎帝悠然落下，脚尖方触及地面，炎帝还在感慨这玄龙空间竟是这般模样，牧尘就已经按捺不住的揽住了炎帝的腰，几步便将人抵在了身后的一根石柱上。

空旷的天地间响起了一声细微沉闷的碰撞声。

“前辈，这里的条件有限，还请包容。”牧尘的语气里夹杂着一丝歉意，虽说这处空间也别有一番情趣在，但若可以，他是想找更好的地方的。

“你情我愿，谈不上包容。”

炎帝轻笑一声，道出一句话，他自然不会真的和牧尘计较这个，牧尘心里也清楚，所以歉意完，看着炎帝那瞥过来的似笑非笑的眸子，脑海里咀嚼着“你情我愿”四个字，牧尘心下更是炙热。

大千世界，无人不知炎帝之威，对于世人来说，这是一个惹不起的巅峰存在，他们所见过的炎帝，或是潇洒的，或是强大的，即使面对魔帝或是天邪神这等强敌尚能洒然一笑，脚踏火海，火莲翻飞，那等气度，似乎天崩地裂，这道身影也能力挽狂澜，独撑大局。

对这等存在，大千世界，人人皆怀有葵霍倾阳之心。

而这样的人，他牧尘肖想到了。

还有谁能有这般的荣幸，能同炎帝“你情我愿”？

所以，牧尘早就下定决心，必定不会让炎帝失望。

如今整个大千存亡可以说是压在他的肩上，可那又如何？他不惧，苍穹榜他要留名，大千世界他要问鼎，域外邪族他必将杀的片甲不留，他同炎帝会站在同一高度。

前辈护持了他那么多次，这次，他必定会成为当世第三位榜上者，同前辈一起，剿灭天邪神。

如此，方不负这断缣零璧的“你情我愿”。

牧尘笑了起来，他轻啄了一下炎帝的脸颊，接着一手滑到炎帝的肩胛，这是方才他动作不知收敛，导致炎帝轻碰到石柱的位置，他动作不轻不缓的按揉了几下，颇有些不好意思，“方才是我着急孟浪了，可有撞疼前辈？”

炎帝失笑，他们这等境界，肉体的强度早就超乎常人，更遑论他还是异火之体，这样轻轻一碰就疼的话，倒真是个笑话了。

于是炎帝屈指，弹了一下傻乎乎的牧尘的脑袋瓜，笑道：“小兔崽子，我强还是你强？做便是了，话多。”

黑白牧尘飘然落下：“对，话多。”

炎帝：“......”

自己骂自己？

牧尘：“......”

你俩还没完了是吧？

牧尘一个眼刀飞给黑白牧尘，他俩却全当看不见，本来一下来就被牧尘抢了个先，这两人都有些不太高兴，此时顺着炎帝的话给牧尘摆了个脸色，这才舒服不少，开开心心的又往炎帝的身边靠。

这是拦不住的事情，牧尘心里的醋酸的起泡泡，他看着炎帝束起的如墨黑发被白牧尘解开，墨色散开，白牧尘的手指插进那人的发丝间，搅动着这墨色翻腾流泻；而黑牧尘不贪念这墨色，他贴近那人的耳边，那人的耳小巧可爱，如一块玉，那尖上泛着一抹朱色，挠的人心里发痒，于是黑牧尘顺应自己的心轻咬下去，用舌尖舔着那莹润的耳垂，炎帝便眯起了眸子，嘴唇不自觉得微微张开了。

“三人？”炎帝动了一下身子，耳尖愈发的红了。

牧尘俊逸的脸上挂着一丝尴尬，“...嗯。”

这可真是，可真是...算得上荒淫无度了。

天帝的“一气化三清”竟被牧尘这小兔崽子拿来做这等事，炎帝实在是有几分哭笑不得，他原以为若真做起来，牧尘是会把这二人收回去的。

——太冤枉了，牧尘是真的恨不得把这两个人立刻收回去，只是做不到罢了。

事已至此，牧尘干脆就直接把流氓耍到底，他示威一般的凑上前，不由分说的先一步噙住了炎帝的唇。

炎帝的唇极薄，而那两片薄唇有着十分秀气的线条，平日里，他总是嘴角微翘带着温和的笑容，或是因为如此，所以有时候纵使他对着牧尘生气，牧尘也觉得他只看得到笑意，看不见气恼。

牧尘喜欢炎帝的唇。

他想，或许是因为前辈执掌天下万火，所以体温总是偏高，那唇便也红润炙热，吻上去，便像是把身体里的火都引燃了一般。

“牧...”炎帝只开口吐出了一个音节，剩下的那个“尘”字就被牧尘的唇给堵了回去。

炎帝被牧尘死死的按在了石柱上，这小兔崽子，平时总是一口一个前辈喊着，但每次一接吻，这家伙一点后辈的老实也不见，他总是非常强硬去撬开炎帝的嘴唇，舌尖描绘唇线，然后又长驱直入去扫荡炎帝口中的城池，带着炎帝的舌同他一起纠缠不休，似乎要将他口中的津液都榨干才罢休。

双唇贴的紧，脸便也挨得极近，牧尘的呼吸扫到脸上，灼热不已。

本是异火之体，竟会觉得这热度要将人烧熟了一般。

炎帝着实不太喜欢接吻，因为太近了，连脸上细小的绒毛都能看见，说是不太自在也好，害羞也好，总之就是不太喜欢。

总觉得这比被进入还要亲近，互相交换唾液，交换呼吸，纠缠不休。

炎帝每次看着牧尘那张放大几倍的脸，还有近的被自己的模样填满的那似点漆的黑色双眸，就会久违的有些不知所措。

或许是因为这样，炎帝掌握不太好接吻的技巧，他率先的觉得有些喘不过气，干脆抬手推开牧尘，谁料刚用力的呼吸了两口，一只手便从旁探过来，他顺势侧过头，于是又是一个热情更胜的吻过来了。

黑牧尘眸色微沉，像是要把牧尘留下的味道抹干净一样的用力吻着炎帝，他含着炎帝的上唇，时不时又轻咬炎帝的下唇，舔舐着，挑衅着。白牧尘便也不甘示弱，他抢不到心上人的唇了，便转而去啃咬心上人的脖颈，吸允，舔舐，留下一个红痕后便会满意的转战下一寸皮肤。

牧尘自然不会只让这两人嚣张点火，他伸手，将炎帝的外袍向外扯开，然后便拽下炎帝的腰封，将手附上那灼热光滑的皮肤，来回的摩挲，挑弄。

“唔...”

短时间内两次深吻，还有另外两个小崽子到处点火，这着实是让人气息不匀，炎帝的唇间溢出了一声低吟，身上传来阵阵的战栗，嘴唇还在被黑牧尘攻城掠地，无法呼吸，炎帝的脾气也上来了，他报复性牙齿一咬，直接给黑牧尘咬了个小口子。

——这种小伤自然只是情欲的催化剂罢了。

黑牧尘毫不在意，他轻轻地又吻在炎帝的唇角，方才撤开了。

“吻来吻去，磨蹭的很。”炎帝得意的挑眉，觉得自己总算是胜了一筹，他用手抓住牧尘衣襟，微微用力向前倒去，扑通一声将牧尘压在了地上。

炎帝的衣服这一动便彻底乱了，本来外袍就被拽开，腰封也被扯了，此时这一倒，松开的黑衫直接就松松垮垮的挂在身上，里衣也滑落了，从肩一直到腰都没了衣物的遮蔽。

白牧尘看着这美景便有些吃味，怎的前辈不扑我？

他上前，亲吻炎帝白皙又稍显瘦削的背脊，故意抱怨，“前辈偏心。”

“你们本是一人。”炎帝懒散的道出一句事实，俯下身，扯开了牧尘已被弄乱的衣衫，“怎么做？”

他问了一句，三个人三份欲望，饶是炎帝也觉得头大——被睡的是他，他当然头疼。

三个人大眼瞪小眼，面面相觑，经验都不太丰富，这个时候实在是有些尴尬。

三人一条心？

三人一条心！

被炎帝跨坐在身上的牧尘轻笑一声，他一个翻身重新掌握了主动权，炎帝被他压在广场上，坚硬的地面带来的是和柔软的床铺不一样的触感，虽不疼，但却有些咯人，炎帝小幅度的动了动身子，找到一个比较舒服的位置，任由牧尘乱来。

牧尘也不客气，他手掌翻动，竟是直接顺着炎帝的亵裤滑了进去。

炎帝的眼角霎时漫上一抹艳色，牧尘的手掌很大，将他的那处包裹在手里上下抚动，时不时的手指扫过铃口，便能带来一阵战栗的快感。

“嗯...”炎帝的声音有些压抑的沙哑，好听的紧。

牧尘弯下腰，附在炎帝的耳边轻语，“前辈，我们三人一起。”

下一秒，黑牧尘的手指搔过心上人胸口那一粒朱红，按压掐弄，将它欺负的更加的红艳挺立，“毕竟我们——”

“本是一人。”白牧尘将炎帝的亵裤又往下扯了扯，他轻咬炎帝大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤，看着那人微微的颤抖，便又探出舌尖温柔的舔弄那浅浅的牙印。

“小狼崽子……”炎帝咕哝了一句，没被白牧尘抓住的那只腿抬起来，不轻不重在他肩上蹬了一脚——像是被小奶猫挠了一下。

白牧尘的白袍上霎时落了个黑色的印子。

他便一手抓住那只蹬过来的脚，褪了那只黑色的靴，炎帝的足也是白皙的，白牧尘在那纤细白皙的脚腕上也留下一个浅淡的牙印，然后转而褪去炎帝另一边的靴，最后干脆利落的把亵裤扒掉了。

“等……”炎帝没来得及阻止白牧尘，他视线一转，就看见白牧尘把那条白色的裤子扔到一旁了。

下半身便几乎是毫无遮盖的暴露在空气里，炎帝不自在的拢了拢腿，他不似牧尘那样，做起来就没个羞耻心，炎帝总觉得这样完全的不着片缕让人看在眼里，实在是……不太好意思。

往常和牧尘做的时候，他就不爱让牧尘点灯。

牧尘倒也知道炎帝这个小小的心理障碍，他把这暂且归于巅峰强者的自尊心，于是他非常熟练的哄着：“前辈，衣袍我不动就是了，裤子已经被丢到那边啦，就算了吧。”

反正他的好前辈肯定不知道，这般凌乱的挂着衣服，只会更诱人罢了。

炎帝前辈本就皮肤白，这黑衫，实在是衬他。

“……罢了。”炎帝倒也没有非要把裤子套回来一半的想法，他方才出声，也只是一个想遮挡自己的条件反射而已。

若是这裤子真挂着，才是碍事。

炎帝懒得再去管什么裤子，他两条修长的腿微微放松，自己伸手盖在牧尘的手上。

“手，快一点。”他眼尾泛红，裹挟着一抹风情，覆盖着牧尘的手微动，指示牧尘的动作。

他的那处已经被牧尘套弄揉按的半勃起了，此时只想要更强烈一点的刺激，好让自己更舒服些。

这场景实在是刺激人的感官。

炎帝身子略微抬起，头向后扬着，黑发如墨一般的铺在地上，垫在身下，他的手修长干净，白皙如玉，此时染了情欲的味道，压着牧尘的手握在自己的性器，配合的不是那么默契的上下套弄，眼尾的红更甚，口中氤氲着含糊不清的小声喘息。

“哈……啊……”

宛如自渎的景象三个牧尘哪个都扛不住，黑牧尘首先进攻了，他不再满足用指尖去欺负那粒红了，他垂下头，用舌尖去挑逗炎帝胸前那粒朱红，复而又温柔的用牙齿轻咬磨蹭，若是他含着这红微微抬头，炎帝便会不自觉的挺起胸，迎合黑牧尘的捉弄。

“好吃。”

黑牧尘笑的狡黠，“前辈，另一边我也不客气啦。”

炎帝懒懒的瞥了他一眼，任他去了，他的精力此刻都放在了下半身，此时他的手已经和牧尘交换了主导权，牧尘包裹着他的手，握着那已经挺立起来的灼热性器，一会儿按压，一会儿套弄，时不时揉捏到下方两个囊袋，身子便会不由自主的颤抖一下。

“慢、慢点……”

牧尘无辜的眨眨眼：“方才不是前辈让快一点的吗？”

炎帝有点尴尬，牧尘却笑的阳光灿烂，他倏地收了手，于是炎帝也不自觉的停了手。

“怎么停……唔！牧尘！你……”

不外乎炎帝吃惊，因为牧尘松了手，但竟是低下头，用嘴含住了炎帝的性器。

“牧尘，你别……脏。”这次炎帝不止眼尾，连面颊也红了，他用干净的那只手去推牧尘，可牧尘只是微微抬头，语带笑意。

“不脏的。”他认真道：“前辈的所有，都是甜的。”

说罢，便又是埋下头去。

“胡……嗯……言……乱语！”

被温润的口腔包裹住的刺激显然大于用手，炎帝说的四个字被搅得断断续续，所有的感官又集中到了被包裹吞吐的那处，他不自觉的按着牧尘的头，似乎想让他吞的更深些。

白牧尘顺势拉着炎帝的空着的手盖到自己的胯间，那里早就有了反应，衣袍宽大虽看不出来，但手一贴上去，就能感受到和自己与众不同的那份灼热硬挺，炎帝一时慌乱，手正想缩回，便被按着握住了那灼热。

“前辈，帮我。”

“……”

炎帝便又宠着这小兔崽子了，他忍耐着牧尘给他的刺激，抚慰着白牧尘的欲望，然后微微偏过头，看向黑牧尘。

“……你要吗？”

黑牧尘本已从炎帝的胸口转战了腰侧，此刻感受到炎帝冲着自己说话的声音，便停了动作，有些不好意思的挠挠面颊。

老实说，他目前是尝到的甜头最少的，但他不想太折腾自己的心上人，所以他沉默了一瞬，认真道：“我排队！”

炎帝：“……”

偌大的广场上似乎传来一声轻叹，炎帝唤道，“到这边来。”

黑牧尘不明所以的靠过去，炎帝侧过头，用牙咬着黑牧尘的衣摆示意了一下，“我也可以用嘴。”

这简直是一个馅饼从天而降砸在黑牧尘身上，他反应了好几秒，才惊觉炎帝的意思，于是立刻摇了摇头，“前辈，你不用勉强的。”

炎帝扬眉一笑，“谁说我是勉强了？”

黑牧尘便知拗不过他了。

炎帝前辈看起来温和，但他的脾气，其实好强的很，于是黑牧尘也不再扭捏，他解了腰封，褪了亵裤，硬挺着的性器靠近炎帝的脸颊，浓烈的男性气味就弥漫在了鼻尖，那顶端有着液体渗出来，戳弄到了炎帝的嘴唇，留下了一丝痕迹。

好大。

炎帝不擅长含这般大的东西，他嘴巴小，仅仅含进去了一半，清瘦的脸颊就被撑的鼓鼓囊囊的。

牧尘抬起头，幽怨的看了一眼黑牧尘，自己让前辈舒服，倒是便宜了黑牧尘这小子。

他看着炎帝有些费力的吞吐黑牧尘的勃起，醋意颇大的将炎帝的灼热含的更深，无师自通的用喉咙压迫那顶端。

炎帝手上的嘴上的动作都僵停了片刻，牧尘这一下，直接让他有一种绝顶的感觉从下身攀上了脑海，他知道这代表什么，炎帝赶忙松了黑牧尘的性器，喊道：

“哈啊……牧尘……吐、吐出来……要……”

要射了。

炎帝的话没能说完，因为不仅白牧尘不停的用那灼热磨蹭炎帝的手心，他不满炎帝的停下，又去蹭炎帝的胸口。

而黑牧尘按着炎帝的头，重新的用自己的勃起堵住了炎帝的嘴。

炎帝只好努力的忍耐那烧人的快感，不愿意做出射在牧尘嘴里这种事。

可这哪是轻易能忍住的，牧尘的舌头每扫过一下都是在炎帝的理智上点火，他因为忍耐而颤抖，又被黑牧尘和白牧尘弄的精力涣散。

终于，这般忍耐到了极点。

——射了。

炎帝挺起了腰，被堵住的唇舌间也溢出了变得粗重的呼吸，忍耐的精液从勃起的性器中喷薄而出，落在了牧尘的口中。

少年抬起了头，喉间咕咚一声，直接尽数咽下。

黑牧尘便在此刻快速的在炎帝口中抽插了几下，在最后关头果断的撤出，粘稠的液体有部分落在了脸上，炎帝咳了几声，有些怔愣的伸出舌尖，舔了舔落在唇边的那一丝白浊。

冰凉的，有些腥，也有些涩。

出神间，白牧尘似乎也到了极限，他低喘一声，射在了炎帝的胸口。

朱红映衬着白浊，白皙与散乱的黑，淫靡艳丽。

“……兔崽子。”炎帝坐起身，咬牙切齿的骂了一句，“谁让你咽下去的？”

堂堂炎帝的脸色说不清是生气多一点还是害羞多一点。

牧尘无辜的把脸凑近了，“前辈，现在你要因为这个生我的气吗？”

他的手绕到炎帝的身后，顺着脊骨的线条一路往下，然后沿着臀缝滑了进去。

“不是还要继续做吗？”

“……我来吧。”炎帝低头看了一眼牧尘还未释放过的欲望，想到这兔崽子方才一心取悦自己，他的语气便缓了不少，起身一步跨坐在了牧尘的身上。

炎帝难得主动，更遑论，他还自己向身后探出了手，手指缓慢的进入了自己的后穴，小心的扩张着。

谁能抵得住自己心上人为了承受自己而主动的扩张自己呢？

牧尘的黑眸霎时幽暗起来，他的呼吸有些急促，他恨不得立刻进入心上人的身体，冲撞，顶弄，让那人被他弄的一塌糊涂，他会溢出好听的声音，被自己全身心的占有。

但是，牧尘又私心想看他更多扩张自己，喘息，害羞，但又努力去做的诱人模样。

“呼……三……三根……”

炎帝不知牧尘心里的天人交战，他好不容易插入了三根手指，此时浅浅的松了口气，嘀咕了一句。

黑白牧尘见此，却难得没和牧尘争，毕竟刚才只有牧尘还未释放过也是事实，于是他二人只是靠过去，一人站在了炎帝身后，一人去了炎帝身侧。

“前辈，我帮你。”黑牧尘贴着炎帝的身体，他伸手，在炎帝已经进入了三个手指的后穴里又插入了自己的两根手指。

“唔……不行……太多……”

“前辈，不要说丧气话。”黑牧尘咬着炎帝的耳垂调笑，“我可比五根手指要大，这便不行了，一会儿要难受的。”

白牧尘终于找到机会和炎帝接吻，他把炎帝想说的反驳堵了回去，不客气的占有着炎帝的嘴唇，也不在乎先前落在炎帝脸上的白浊沾到了自己的脸上。

如此数息。

黑牧尘撤了自己的手，炎帝也收了动作，后穴已经足够的湿软，炎帝深吸一口气，一手按住牧尘的肩，一手扶住牧尘早已硬的发胀的的性器，身子缓缓向下沉去。

“前辈，你好紧……”牧尘的喘息愈发快了，他的性器已经进去了大半，但下面更粗的部分却进的有些艰难，似乎是有些疼了，炎帝一时停了动作。

到他们这种层次，肉体的确是强横的。

但身体里面，依旧是柔软的。

牧尘察觉到了炎帝的异样，他扶住炎帝的腰，低声问询，“前辈，要不还是我来吧？”

“嗯……哈不……不用……”炎帝回答的声音里夹杂着呻吟，他答完，也觉得这样下去太累，他也不是一个柔弱怕痛的娇花，于是一咬牙，他直接将全部体重落了下去，一鼓作气让牧尘的性器进到了底。

“哈啊……！”

炎帝禁不住向后微微仰头，后穴传来一丝撕裂的微痛，他眼角渗出几颗生理性的眼泪，禁不住倒吸了一口气。

“前辈你！”牧尘便立刻用手去抚慰炎帝的性器，让他的感官不至于全部集中到身后，他舔舐掉炎帝眼角的泪，心里柔软的一塌糊涂。

两人都是等了片刻，等炎帝略微适应。

这是两人第一次在这种体位做爱，牧尘望着炎帝，他喘息和吞咽时喉结轻轻的滑动，鬼使神差的，牧尘伸着脖子，咬了一口炎帝的喉结，“前辈……萧炎……自己动动腰。”

轻微的窒息感，身体中的充实感，自己的名字被人轻念着传进耳中，炎帝轻轻的抬起腰又落下，滚烫的性器被吞进身体的最深处，他的眸中宛如盛了一团雾，朦胧的飘荡出一丝温柔。

“嗯啊……哈……牧尘……”

牧尘就去吻他的眼眸，“前辈，怎么了？”

炎帝的声音消失了一瞬，他的腰又动了好几下，每下都吃到最深处，撞的自己撑不住身子，最后随着泄出的一声喘息，他抬起了有些湿润的眸子，竟有些孩子气。

“萧炎。”

牧尘知晓炎帝的意思，他笑了起来，重复道：“嗯，萧炎。”

黑白牧尘一人吻着他的如墨黑发，一人将那凌乱不堪的黑衫弄的更加淫靡散乱，然后二人也是合声而唤：“萧炎……”

以名唤你，情难自禁。

炎帝便满意了，他靠在牧尘身上，有些懒散了起来。

牧尘便抱住炎帝的双腿，让他把重量都挂在自己的身上，他起身，就这样抱着炎帝狠狠的操了几下。

萧炎，前辈，两个称呼来来回回呢喃了老半天，直到炎帝听的烦了，在他肩上咬了一口，他才乐呵呵的停下来，心无旁骛的继续在炎帝的后穴里顶撞抽插。

“太……太深了……”

“不操的深些，前辈一会儿要欲求不满了。” 

牧尘调笑道，他的动作一点也不留情，又对炎帝的敏感点十分清楚，当他顶到那里，炎帝的后穴便会不自觉的收紧，绞的他几次都差点直接交待了，不过炎帝也没好到哪里去，他这时总是压不住呻吟，牧尘的攻势甚至让他觉得自己的身体里已经被牧尘操成了他阴茎的形状。

炎帝那不久前刚射过一次的性器早就又硬了，此刻在牧尘的衣衫上来回的磨蹭，顶端的透明液体浸湿了牧尘的衣服。

牧尘注意到了这隔着一层布料紧贴着自己的灼热，他眼神里带上了一丝促狭，故意要惹得炎帝尴尬一般的低声言语，“前辈，你被我操硬了。”

“嗯啊……哈……啊啊……”

牧尘的话显然的确如他所愿的惊到了炎帝，原本尽力压着呻吟的炎帝嘴一松，有些变调的声音就一连串的漏了出来。

“小兔崽子……”炎帝咬牙，“谁被你……唔！”

炎帝的反驳被牧尘的用力的一下抽插给撞了回去，这一下顶的尤其深，又撞在他最受不了的地方，他可怜的性器颤了颤，似乎这一下就让他忍不住要射出来了。

牧尘松了一只手，让炎帝自己不得不用一只腿支撑自己的身体，只高高的抬起另一条腿方便牧尘的进入，牧尘用空出来的手堵住了炎帝性器的铃口，喘息也热烈了起来：“前辈……等我一起射。”

炎帝的回答淹没在了牧尘下一秒狂风暴雨般的攻势里，肉体的碰撞声在这广场上不停回荡，炎帝甚至觉得自己的腰都要被牧尘撞散了，完整的话实在凑不出来，全部变成了略带嘶哑的嗯啊呻吟。

支撑着身体的那只脚本就是微微的踮着，现在更是几乎站不住，被牧尘扼制着的欲望也到了发疼的地步，炎帝大口的呼吸，却没有办法被操的爽的不行的身体平静下来，他只好依着牧尘继续胡来，然后终于等到了牧尘爆发的那一刻。

黑发的少年松开了他堵着自家前辈欲望的那只手，又胡乱的套弄了两下，而他深陷去炎帝身体中的欲望也是最后的操弄了几下，两人轻轻碰了碰嘴唇，在这一刻一同攀上了顶峰。

牧尘心满意足的叹息出声，他不在意被弄脏的衣服，小心的将自己的欲望抽了出来，射在炎帝身体里的白浊没了东西堵着，立刻就争先恐后的往外流。

着实一副荒淫的画面。

炎帝不自在的动了动腿，还未来得及去想该如何处理身体里的东西，便被人从身后抱住。

“前辈……还有我们呢……”

白牧尘的声音低沉沙哑，黑牧尘直接拽开了牧尘占据了他原本的位置，两人的眸子此刻都是氤氲着欲火，黑牧尘碰了碰炎帝射过后有些软下的欲望，开口道：“前辈，我们忍不住了……”

他二人看了一出自己本尊和炎帝的活春宫，此时是真的箭在弦上，不得不发，一刻也等不得了。

“小兔崽子你……等一下！”炎帝嘴角一抽，这才想起来还有两个嗷嗷待哺的狼崽子还没有喂饱，他有意赖账，可小狼崽子这时候可不听商量。

才被操弄的柔软湿润的后穴不需要再有什么准备工作，白牧尘有样学样的抬起炎帝的一只腿，从身后直接的就操了进去，把还没来得及流下来的精液又尽数的堵了回去。

“等——哈啊……”

炎帝的劝诫被撞的就剩一个字，加上一声音调拐弯的呻吟。

这还不算完，炎帝一口气还没放回来，只见那黑牧尘伸出了手，在他那已经插入了性器的后穴边缘按了按，竟又挤了一根手指进入。

他飞快地用手指合着白牧尘的性器操弄了几下，居然把自己的性器也挤了过来，在入口处徘徊戳弄。

操。

炎帝心里骂了句脏话——他好久没骂过脏话了，小狼崽子就是小狼崽子，他狠狠的瞪了一眼牧尘这个本尊。

牧尘也怕炎帝受伤，他凑过去打算拦住黑牧尘，可黑牧尘动作更快一步，牧尘还未开口，黑牧尘那硬挺着的性器就是又挤入了一个头。

“……操。”

炎帝这次直接骂出了声，黑牧尘动作缓慢却坚定的往里深入，炎帝疼的有些脸色发白，但黑牧尘动作小心，白牧尘也配合着动，好歹是没有撕裂。

牧尘先是被炎帝难得的脏话吓了一跳，反应过来立刻伸出手去抚慰炎帝那彻底软下去的欲望，以求能让炎帝舒服一些。

而黑白牧尘这时候也开始配合着动起来了，他们两人有时交替抽插，有时甚至两个人一起直插到深处。

炎帝只觉得自己的身体里无时无刻都被填的满满的，开始的时候，两个人这样的磨蹭操弄让他疼的脸色发白，但人的适应力着实是强大，加上牧尘的动作也确实有一些效果，没过好一会儿，炎帝终于能从这两人一起的操弄里感受到一丝快感了。

黑白牧尘此时面色也才放松下来些许，有心思说话来逗弄自己的心上人了。

白牧尘一下顶到炎帝的前列腺，炎帝的另一只腿一下子软了一下，他便有些坏心眼的和炎帝咬耳朵，“炎帝前辈，舒服吗？爽的站不住了吗？”

黑牧尘更不是一个省油的灯，他和白牧尘一起顶进深处，操弄的后穴湿哒哒的，肠液在两人的不听顶弄抽插中被打成了白沫，他用手抹了一把那沫子，抹在炎帝的小腹和胸口，戏谑道：“前辈，你水好多……你看，都成这样了……”

这些话让炎帝着实有些臊得慌，他眼尾红的艳丽，面颊上的红也染上了耳尖，除了呻吟再吝啬给这两个小兔崽子话语。

两人也不在意，自顾自的说些逗弄的浑话。

广场上一时全是牧尘的淫词浪语，炎帝实在是听的烦了，他抬起手，手上刷的窜上一簇火苗。

“……”

少说话多干前辈，黑白牧尘闭了嘴，牧尘倒是在一旁笑的开心。

这场有些荒唐的情事便这般持续了许久——在这无人之境。 

玄龙空间外——

玄龙军：“统领，我们什么时候能回去？”

姜龙：“......看吾主的精力吧。” 

玄龙军：“？？？？”


End file.
